


How Jeong Yunho couldn't stop wagging his tail

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: How is San not supposed to be in love with Yunho, when he feels like he falls in love with him even more every time he sees him? Yunho is just cute like that, never being able to control the excited wagging of his tail like most other dog hybrids learned to do.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	How Jeong Yunho couldn't stop wagging his tail

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to write my pwp fic but ended up writing this short little thing, I don't know how it happened  
> Yes I am actually capable of writing things like this... _sometimes_

It might be a bit strange for San, a cat hybrid, to be with a dog hybrid, even if society has mostly moved past the stigma of different species relations. It’s still not very common to see that combination and some people certainly make their distaste known to them whenever they head out in public.

But how is San not supposed to be in love with Yunho, when he feels like he falls in love with him even more every time he sees him? Yunho’s face always brightens, tail wagging behind his back excitedly, running over to San to press dozens of kisses all over San’s face until San’s all giggly and has to ask Yunho to stop, kissing his cute puppy on the tip of his nose, watching him scrunch it happily at the gesture. 

Yunho is just cute like that, never being able to control the excited wagging of his tail like most other dog hybrids learned to do. He wags his tail when he sees San or one of their friends (San notices he’s the most excited to hang out with his fellow dog hybrid, Mingi), when he gets some yummy food, when he’s doing good at a videogame and he wags his tail even in bed, whenever he sees San get naked, when they’re actually having sex (San has had to pause more than once due to his fit of giggles at the sound of Yunho’s tail going hog wild slapping at the mattress while they’re at it) and when they’re finally slumped in bed after.  
Yunho will just wag his tail at everything and it’s the most endearing thing San has ever seen.

Yunho’s tail wagging can be a bit of a spoiler for when Yunho has something planned though. 

They’re having a sweet domestic dinner together, preparing it together as best as they could (with plenty of telephonic advice from Wooyoung) and Yunho’s tail just won’t stop wagging, going at such speeds that at one moment, while San’s turned around and Yunho comes into the room, San mistakes the sounds of the tail swishing through the air for strong gusts of wind and rushes to close the window, finding it closed before noticing that Yunho’s the actual culprit. 

After dinner (Yunho’s tail hasn’t stopped for a single second, San kept watch), while they’re cleaning up the dishes, Yunho’s tail catches on the vase on the little decorative vintage table they have in the hallway, bringing it down and shattering it and not even then, when Yunho’s apologizing urgently, ears red as he sweeps the shards, does the tail stop.

When everything’s finally cleaned up and they go to the living room to maybe watch a movie, Yunho’s tail is still wagging like crazy, San has about had enough and is about to confront Yunho about what’s gotten him so excited but any thought of that leaves his mouth once he turns around to his boyfriend.

Yunho’s on his knee, holding out a little velvet box which contains the most beautiful sterling silver ring, tail pounding into the floor so hard that San briefly wonders if their neighbors might come pounding at their door any moment now to tell them to stop hammering things so late in the day (not that he’d go answer the door anyway).

“Choi San, will you marry me?”

They make sure to leave plenty of space around Yunho during the wedding ceremony, his tail swishing in the air even as he pulls San close to kiss him and seal their marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for the next episode where I go back to my usual porn writing
> 
> Twitter (nsfw): [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> CC: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
